Edward: La Oveja
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: Bella comenzó a desnudarme mientras me gruñía: “¡RAWR!”, supongo que ahora era mi turno de hacer como una oveja: “¿Beehee?”. Sí, mi novia estaba loca, pero amaba a mi feita. Todos humanos y... ¿Bella peluda?


**Diclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía…en este caso donde todos ríen.**

* * *

**Edward: La oveja.**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Bella comenzó a desnudarme mientras me gruñía: "¡¡RAWR!!", supongo que ahora era mi turno de hacer como una oveja: "¿Beehee?". Sí, mi novia estaba loca, pero amaba a mi feita. REGALO PARA PRINCESA LUTHIEN. Tómenselo con humor, no es nada serio.**

* * *

*******

Estaba sentado en el mueble de mi casa, esperando a que mi Bella regresara. Según me dijo, me tenía una sorpresa, le intenté sacar la verdad pero no me soltó nada; lo único que dijo fue: "Te gustará y después me vas a amar mucho más". Yo en eso difiero; creo que nunca podría amarla más de lo que ya la hago.

Seamos honestos, mi Bella es bella únicamente por dentro; yo sé que debajo de todos esos vellos que cubren su rostro…su bigote, sus piernas…sus brazos…su…su…bueno, ya saben, Bella tiene pelo por todos lados, pero sé que debajo de él se esconde una hermosa mujer, tan hermosa como lo es por dentro.

Algunas veces me he planteado el pedirle que se lo quite, una vez lo intenté, pero me arrepentí al momento:

"_Estábamos en la cama, yo ya había decidido amarla a pesar de su apariencia, sin importarme lo que me dijesen de ella, su corazón, su bondad, su humor y todo en ella me enamoraron indiscutiblemente. Hoy era su primera vez, y he de admitir que, aunque había tenido sexo infinidad de veces, si era la primera vez que hacía el amor, y no podía estar más feliz de que fuera con mi Bella._

–_Amor, estoy nerviosa –me dijo con su vocecita._

–_Es normal que lo estés, pero recuerda que te amo._

_Comencé a desnudarla, dejando a mi vista una hermosa figura…cubierta de vello. Traté de sacar esos pensamientos de mí y comencé a besar su cuello. Lentamente recorrí mi mano desde su cuello, pasando pos sus senos, su ombligo y llegando a su intimidad._

_¡¡¡SANTO CIELO!!!_

–_Bella, ¿qué es eso? –le pregunté asustado. _

–_¿Qué es qué? –me contestó ella, con toda la confusión plasmada en su linda carita. Sus cejas pobladas se juntaron haciendo así lo que parecía la "M" de un Mc'Donalds._

–_¡¡Esto!! –Mis dedos estaban enredados en lo que parecía una peluca. ¿Por qué demonios Bella tendría una peluca allí abajo?_

_Ella pareció entender a lo que me refería porque enseguida se puso colorada. A veces me preguntaba si tanto vello le daba calor: cuando se sonrojaba comenzaba a sudar. _

–_Pues… ¿qué crees t…tú que es? –me dijo nerviosa y apenada. Decidí echar un vistazo. _

_¡¡UNA MIERDA!!!_

_¿Esos eran sus vellos púbicos?_

–_Ah, claro…es sólo que, yo también estoy nervioso. Lo siento –le dije y seguí besándola. Mientras la acariciaba me preguntaba si eso era posible. Talvez tenía alguna clase de enfermedad. Alguna donde el vello creciese de manera constante. Entonces llegó la hora, estaba a punto de penetrarla, así que la miré a los ojos y recordé porqué me enamoré de ella. Era por su humanidad, por su manera de ver la vida, por la conexión que teníamos. Nada de su físico me interesaba, sabiendo que su corazón era el más hermoso del mundo._

–_Esto talvez te duela, si quieres parar me lo vas a decir, ¿está bien? –Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza muy nerviosa. Entonces me preparé…_

…

–_Uh, espera –le dije, y volví a tratar._

…

_Bella me miraba de nuevo con el ceño fruncido y su "M" comenzaba a desconcentrarme._

–_Espera, sólo un segundo –le rogué y volví a tratar._

…

_Decidí volver a asomarme…bueno, eso lo explicaba todo. Sus vellos me impedían la entrada._

–_Esto… ¿Bella? Tengo que hacerme camino…no, no puedo pasar. –Ella se volvió a sonrojar y asintió apenada._

_Comencé a remover de mi camino ese mar de arbustos que no me dejaba amar a mi mujer; me sentía como Indiana Jones en alguna misión donde tenía que cruzar la selva, cortando con su cuchillo cualquier obstáculo vegetal que se le presentase. Una vez terminé de despejar la zona me adentré. Bella se aferró a mi espalda con fuerza, claro que le había dolido._

_Una vez que terminamos, me sentí feliz, el más feliz de todos los hombres. Había sido hermoso. Pero una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza. Le planteé la posibilidad de que se depilara, así las cosas serían más sencillas y no tendría que buscar mi camino dentro del Amazonas. En cuanto se lo dije comenzó a llorar, alegando que ya no me gustaba y que yo no la quería. Nunca más volví a tratar."_

Definitivamente esa había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, y también la más graciosa. Vale, no, la más graciosa no, las mejores noches vinieron después. Cuando Bella descubrió que el sexo era bueno…no dejaba que siquiera comiéramos, no teníamos tiempo para nada que no fuera hacer el amor. No me quejo, por supuesto que no lo hago, insisto, las mejores noches vinieron después:

"–_Ya llegué, amor –grité por encima de la música que se escuchaba. ¿Acaso Bella tenía una especie de fiesta? No parecía que hubiera gente en la casa._

–_Estoy en la recámara –me gritó. Fui hacia allá y conforme me acercaba el olor a velas inundó mis fosas nasales. Sonreí por lo que me esperaba. Cuando entré a nuestra habitación me quedé helado._

_Mi Bella estaba completamente desnuda recostada en la cama. Bueno, digamos que su única vestimenta era su capa de pelo._

–_Hola, amor –me dijo con voz sensual. Sonreí y la salude con un beso en la frente._

–_¿Es mi cumpleaños o a qué se debe este regalo?_

–_Digamos que el regalo es más para mí que para ti. –Y dichas esas palabras me tumbó en la cama y comenzó a…gruñirme–. ¡¡Rawr!! Soy un león y tú eres mi oveja. Te estoy asechando. ¡¡Rawr!!_

_Estaba en shock, Bella se volvió loca. Me empecé a reír, de esas risas que te dan cuando estás nervioso. Traté que quitármela de encima pero lo lamenté._

–_¡¡¡RAAAAAWWWWR!!! –volvió a gruñir y me enseñó los dientes. Era como tener un verdadero animal con todo y pelo encima de mí, apunto de atacarme. Ella era el depredador y yo por supuesto era la presa._

–_Bella, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?_

–_¡¡Cállate, Cullen!! –Y dicho eso comenzó a desnudarme. Bueno, ¿qué otro remedio me quedaba que seguirle el juego? Ninguno, por supuesto, haría todo por ella, y si ella quería jugar a que era un león y yo una oveja, jugaríamos._

_Bien, concéntrate en tu papel y sé la oveja._

–_Uh… ¿Beehee? Me gruñó más fuerte, por lo que supuse mi imitación de una oveja no fue satisfactoria. Me aclaré la garganta y volví a intentar, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, y de reír también._

–_¡¡BEEHEE!!_

_Después de eso, una vez desnudos los dos, comenzamos a hacer el amor, como animales…literalmente. Bella estaba a punto de llegar cuando comenzó a gritar. De nuevo mi vida siempre me asombraba._

–_¡¡Así, papi, así!! ¡¡¡ZAZ!!! –Abrí los ojos como platos por dos razones. ¡¡SANTA MIERDA!!, una porque Bella me gritó "papi". ¿Papi? ¿Qué demonios significa que me diga "papi"? y la segunda, porque ese "zaz" no fue otra cosa que una nalgada. Bella me nalgueó._

_Mientras meditaba por la cordura de mi novia, ella saltaba encima de mí, gritando más cosas como "así muévete, sí, papi, dale ahí". Yo estaba algo asustado, pero insito, si ella quería que fuera su tío, lo sería. Todo por ella."_

Por supuesto, esa noche fue memorable, el día que el león cazó a la oveja jamás se me iba a olvidar. Sonreí de nuevo por recordar eso. Miré el reloj, Bella ya había tardado demasiado. Era casi media noche y no sabía nada de ella. Le marqué y recibí un mensaje donde me decía que no fuera impaciente.

Me relajé al saber que estaba bien, así que seguí pensando en las musarañas. Estaba decidido a pedirle matrimonio; ya teníamos varios meses viviendo juntos, y casi dos años de ser novios. Quería que fuera mi esposa, quería hijos. No me importaba que fueran peluditos siempre y cuando estuvieran sanos.

Alguien tocó la puerta, era demasiado tarde para recibir visitas así que me asomé por el mirador y vi a la loca de mi hermana, Alice. Ella se dedicaba a leer las cartas, los caracoles, l mano y demás cosas estrafalarias del futuro. A mi me parecía una farsa, pero me asombró hace algunos años cuando me predijo: "Te enamorarás de quien menos te imaginas, tu manera de ver la vida se vendrá abajo cuando esa mujer llegue a tu vida". Yo en esos tiempos era un mujeriego que salía con modelos, actrices y demás mujeres hermosas. Y Alice no se equivocó, me enamoré de alguien que cambió mi vida.

Le abrí la puerta y me saludó con un efusivo abrazo.

–La sorpresa de Bella esta casi lista, pero te la quiere dar en el bar de la esquina, así que vamos. –Ni siquiera me dejó replicar, me jaló de la muñeca y juntos fuimos al bar. Una vez llegamos vi que allí estaba mi otro hermano, Emmett, con su esposa Rosalie y su hermano Jasper, el cual salía con mi hermana la loca.

–Hola, chicos –los saludé y ellos me devolvieron el saludo. En cuanto me senté, Rose y Alice se pusieron de pie y se fueron a quién sabe dónde. Comencé a platicar con los chicos cuando vi que Emmett abría la boca como un idiota.

–Dios, miren esa mujer. –Cuando volteé, había una chica sentada en la barra de espaldas a nosotros. Tenía el cabello liso y largo hasta la cintura, tenía las piernas cruzadas de lado y he de admitir que me sorprendieron; además de que visiblemente sus piernas eran hermosas, me resultaron familiares. Talvez era alguna modelo con la que ya había salido antes.

–Emmett, tienes una esposa –le dije algo divertido.

–Sí, pero él tiene razón, esa mujer parece una diosa –dijo Jasper.

–¿Qué demonios te sucede? Su esposa es tu hermana, además de que mi hermana es tu novia. Más respeto.

–Oh, vamos, hombre, no me vas a decir que no está preciosa. –volví a voltear y ahora estaba de pie, aún de espaldas. Tenía una figura preciosa, caderas amplias y una cintura diminuta.

Un momento… yo conocía esa figura.

De pronto aquella diosa de cabellos lisos se giró en nuestra dirección. Escuché las risitas de Emmett y de Jasper, fui vagamente consciente de que Rose y Alice habían regresado y que también reían, pero no le di importancia a nada. Frente a mí se encontraba Bella, completamente cambiada. Su gran "M" había desaparecido, su bigote, su melena alborotada ahora era un reluciente cabello lacio. Se veía más hermosa de lo que jamás imaginé. Corrí a su lado y la besé.

–Te ves…te ves… –balbuceé. No podía decir nada claro. Ella se rió de mí y me besó.

–Ahora me amarás más –dijo contra mis labios. Me separé de ella ahora molesto.

–Tu apariencia jamás lograría eso, te amo demasiado por lo que eres, no por lo que muestres, lo único bueno de todo esto es que ahora será más sencillo encontrar la entrada al paraíso –le dice subiendo y bajando las cejas sugerentemente. Estaba ansioso de estrenar la nueva fachada. Me besó de nuevo y me la llevé de ese bar.

Vale, sus vellos se esfumaron, pero estaba seguro de que la ninfómana que llevaba dentro jamás lo haría, y en el fondo me alegraba, me gustaba jugar con ella. Aunque deseaba que alguna vez me dejara ser el león, sólo para variar…

_**Tu cabello es sólo una pequeña porción  
de todo los matojos que tienes, mi amor;  
tienes pelo en la espalda, en la tripa  
y hasta en el ombligo tienes mogollón.**_

Más de una vez me he quedado enredado  
entre las grandes matas de tu canalón;  
eres king kong, eres una selva tropical  
y yo nena, yo soy tu Tarzán.

Sigo: tu boca no está demasiado mal  
pero tus dientes son algo sobrenatural  
y eso que yo de dientes no debería hablar  
pero al menos, mi vida, los suelo limpiar.

Tu halitosis mató al doberman del vecino,  
a doscientos marinos de un barco alemán;  
en el zoo no te dejan entrar,  
las mofetas han dicho que hueles fatal.

Pero te quiero (eres tan fea que cuando enviaste tu foto por e-mail la detectó el antivirus).  
Pero te quiero (eras tan fea que el médico dijo al nacer: si no llora es un tumor).  
Pero te quiero (eras tan fea que fuiste a un concurso de feas y dijeron que no aceptaban profesionales).  
Pero te quiero (eres tan fea que cuando naciste te metieron en una incubadora con cristales tintados).

Sigo: tu voz me destroza los nervios  
cuando estoy dormido y me vienes con cosas así  
como: fer, ¿por qué no me quieres?, ¿por qué no me abrazas?,  
¿por qué? Di, ¿por qué?

Joder, ¡que te calles! Que pases de mí  
que te abrace tu madre, yo quiero dormir;  
y ya que te vas mira a ver si ventilas un poco  
mi amor, que te has vuelto a escapar.

Pero no hay nada peor que tu ninfomanía  
me tienes a saco, de noche, de día;  
mi pobre flautilla que no puede más  
no le das ni un segundo de paz.

Eres un ser insaciable  
destrozas muñecos hinchables de un solo achuchón;  
tu cama es un circo romano y yo soy el cristiano  
que tiembla esperando al león.

Pero te quiero (escogiste de profesión prostituta y te moriste virgen).  
Pero te quiero (eras tan fea que tu madre en lugar de darte el pecho te daba la espalda).  
Pero te quiero (eras tan fea que hacías llorar a las cebollas).

Pero te quiero y por mucho que digan  
me vienes mejor que la Sharon Stone;  
con tu pelambrera me he hecho dos abrigos  
que quitan del frío mejor que el visón.

Tu olor corporal contrarresta el olor infernal  
de mis pies y eso es algo genial;  
tu gran apetito sexual es mejor que un gimnasio  
contigo estoy hecho un chaval.

Y por eso te quiero (el médico dijo al nacer: si vuela, un murciélago).  
Pero te quiero (en carnaval fue a comprar una careta y le dieron solo la goma).  
Pero te quiero (fea).  
Pero te quiero (eras tan fea que en lugar de menstruación tenías monstruación).

*******

* * *

**¡¡Hola!! Bueno, no sé qué decir, sé que no es como lo que estás acostumbradas a leer de mí, pero le quise hacer un regalo a mi Alejita preciosa y aquí está; sé que le encanta Fernando Álvarez y a mí me encanta esta canción, así que éste es el resultado de mi amor por ale, su amor por el cantante, y mi amor por la canción.**

**Me divertí horrores escribiendo esto, espero que ustedes también.**

**Ale, te amo muchísimo, de verdad que lo hice con muchísimo cariño.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, y mucho humor, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


End file.
